


Too Faced

by sasa_lilly



Category: Fandoms:映像研には手を出すな! | Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na! | Keep Your Hands off Eizoken! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, High School, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: Mizusaki wants to do Kanamori’s makeup
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Too Faced

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve written in awhile so it’s a little messy but I love these girls. Ignore any weird formatting, I wrote this on my phone.
> 
> I’m smileyjunction @ twitter!

“Why do you want to do this again?” Kanamori grumbled. Mizusaki just smiled as she slung a leg over her hips, straddling the taller girl. 

“It’s fun! Why not?” She responded, and leaned downward so that their faces were close together. She dabbed at the eye shadow palette and began making short strokes upon Mizusaki’s eyelid. Kanamori tried not to twitch in vain. 

Mizusaki gently swatted her on the thigh, making her shout in response. “Don’t twitch,” she gently admonished, and moved onto the other eyelid. Grumbling, Kanamori scratched at where she was hit.

She didn’t understand Mizusaki’s desperate affinity to doll her up. Mizusaki had spent the past few weeks begging her, to just “touch up her eyebrows” or “you’d look great with this lip gloss!” Of course, Kanamori shut her down every single time. She didn’t need makeup, she didn’t want it. But Mizusaki had the ability of wearing her down.

“Okay, done with eyeshadow.” The palette was set to the side, and she picked up a dark brown pencil, and began to stroke shortly at her eyebrows. Afterward, she moved back down to her eyes, with a different, darker pencil in hand. “Do you want wings, Kanamori-san?” 

“Wings...?” she muttered, confused. “Just do what you want, I guess.”

“Okay,” was the hummed response. Why was she letting Mizusaki do this? She’d never worn makeup in her life. Not as if it would’ve gotten her anywhere, anyway. At least it made sense for Mizusaki to have an interest in makeup, but why Kanamori and not Asasuka? 

“Oi, Mizusaki-san.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you want to do this?”

Mizusaki pulled back abruptly, blinking down at the other girl. “Well...why not?” she said, echoing her earlier sentiments. A pause, then: “Do you not want to?”

Her face was sad, almost. The expression made Kanamori’s stomach do weird flips. “You don’t have to get all sad, you know. I’m just asking. Why not Asasuka-san?”

Mizusaki leaned down again, but this time even closer. She pressed her torso flush against Kanamori’s, so now she was laying atop of her. There was a little mischievous twinkle in her eye, and maybe something like nervousness. “Maybe,” she said slowly. “I like you more than Asasuka-san?”

“What do you mean?” Kanamori said, feeling her face start to flush. Why was her heart pounding? Why did she feel so hot? Why was Mizusaki so close? Her breath started to labor, and her brain was suddenly screaming at her but she was unable to unscramble the message, not with Mizusaki so close and smelling so good and she was leaning forward-

Mizusaki’s eyes widened, but she didn’t pull away. She leaned forward to meet the other girl, and their lips touched. Alarm bells and angels were sounding off in Kanamori’s head; it was like seeing God, it was like receiving a million yen, it was everything good in the world wrapped into one. 

Eventually, Kanamori broke away, taking in a deep breath. Mizusaki was left staring at her, in almost wonder and adoration. “You’re beautiful, Kanamori-san.”

“Aren’t you just saying that because I have makeup on?”

Mizusaki giggled. “With only your face half-done? You’re beautiful either way.” 

Kanamori clicked her tongue. This girl... 

Mizusaki picked up a blush palette and began dabbing at her cheeks. “Do you like girls, Kanamori-san?”

“Isn’t it too late to be asking that?”

“Hmm, maybe.” She began applying mascara gently.

Truth be told, Kanamori never thought about it. She was never one to turn heads in school growing up, and have never shown interest in men unless they had money to give her. But she’d never considered it in the past.

“Will you lambast me if I said I’m not sure?”

“Of course not, I’m not one of those sorts of people. My parents on the other hand...” Mizusaki said.

Kanamori kinda smirked. “Do your parents know you’re kissing other girls after school?”

“I’m not kissing other girls after school!” she said, then shyly: “Just you... I hope it was okay.”

Kanamori huffed a laugh. “...Finish my makeup, Mizusaki-san.”

It only took a few more minutes and with a dab of lip gloss and some setting spray before Kanamori’s look was finished. Mizusaki grabbed a hand mirror and held it up to the taller girl’s face. 

Her face looked...strange with makeup on. Not unpleasant, but strange. Meanwhile Mizusaki was gushing and gushing about how cute she looked, how Asasuka needed to see this, how she wanted to take pictures with her. Kanamori let her go on, basking in the attention that set aflame a warm glow in her chest.

“I’ll keep it on until I get home,” she said coolly, and Mizusaki squealed in delight. 

Stepping out in the rain, Mizusaki made it a point to share her umbrella with Kanamori, and Kanamori pretended not to notice when Mizusaki slid her hand into hers. The two girls walked home, and again Kanamori pretended not to notice Mizusaki passing up all her stops to chatter and walk with her to her own stop. Once they were there, Kanamori looked down at Mizusaki and took a deep breath.

“Mizusaki-san... Can I do what we did earlier?” 

Mizusaki threw a furtive glance around to make sure they were alone, then stood up on her tip-toes and closed her eyes. Kanamori leaned down, and their lips met for a second time that day. Again, Kanamori felt her body light up with warmth and her heart start pounding. What even was this? She had no idea, but wished she could keep kissing Mizusaki forever.

“I have to go,” she said, breaking their kiss. 

“I know,” Mizusaki said, failing to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Tomorrow?” she added on hopefully.

“Tomorrow for sure.”

On the train, Kanamori could see a few boys looking her way. Unused to the attention, she kept her eyes to her phone, and smiled at the notification that popped up on her phone:

_Just us tomorrow, right? ♡_

Quickly, she replied:

_Right. ♡_


End file.
